Deseos Imposibles
by LunaMorada
Summary: Cuando te ví... el mundo se freno.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones.

**Nota: **Algunas personalidades puede que no concuerden con la de los personajes, aunque intente hacerlo lo más posible parecido al anime.

**Símbolos:**

-...- diálogos.

*...* pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&& cambio de escena.

**_"Muchas veces lo que más deseas es lo que más imposible se te hace conseguir, y es ahí, cuando lo consigues, cuando más lo disfrutas"_**

_Anonima_

Cuando te conocí, sentí que el mundo se me frenaba. Tu sola mirada logro conseguir lo que miles de ojos no pudieron, lograron hacerme sentir vivo, lograron que con tu sola presencia pudiera conocer una nueva faceta de la vida, una faceta de mi mismo que creí que no existía.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, como olvidarlo si con tu sola presencia me irritabas, aunado a esto, estabas acompañada por ese mitad demonio, mi detestado "hermano", ese vil que solo vive pensando en aquella sacerdotisa que hoy está hecha de barro. Recuerdo también como me enfrentaste y como te ataque.

Si, te ataque, pero aún en ese momento, admire tu valor para enfrentarme para ponerte frente de mí, y en aquel momento no supe si fue por valor o por estupidez, simplemente lo tome como un hecho más que el gran Sesshomaru había visto en esta larga vida que, aún en aquel momento, estaba incompleta.

Pero ambos sabemos que nuestra historia no empezó con un simple flechazo de amor, yo no sería el Gran Lord del Oeste si así hubieran ocurrido las cosas y tu no serías la mujer que cautivo mi corazón.

Así que tendré que contar como fue que te empecé a necesitar a mi lado…. **_Kagome_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones.

**Nota: **Algunas personalidades puede que no concuerden con la de los personajes, aunque intente hacerlo lo más posible parecido al anime.

**Símbolos:**

-...- diálogos.

*...* pensamientos.

&&&&&&&&&&&& cambio de escena.

La Luna resplandecía en el Sengoku y tres sombras caminaban por la oscuridad solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna.

-Señor Sesshomaru, Rin estar cansada- dice una soñolienta Rin

-No molestes al amo bonito con tonterías, niña- dice un demonio sapo

-Acamparemos aquí, Jaken lleva a Rin a cazar- responde un guapo pero misterioso demonio perro.

Jaken y Rin se van, dejando solo a Sesshomaru que se recuesta apoyado en un árbol y pone una singular atención a la Luna, si bien es su guardiana, desde que recuerda siempre le ha llamado mucho la atención y de cierta forma se siente conectado a dicho astro.

Después de un momento de tranquilidad se comienza a sentir un aura maligna que se acerca a toda velocidad, pero Sesshomaru sabe que cualquiera que quisiera vivir no pasaría ni de cerca por donde él estuviera, no había desperdiciado tantos años haciéndose respetar por todos los demonios.

Con lo que Sesshomaru no contaba es que acompañada del aura maligna venía el grupo de su "hermano", aquel grupo tan raro que aún para el gran Sesshomaru era una incógnita el hecho de que siguieran juntos. Inuyasha siempre había sido un bastardo y no dejaría de serlo pero ahora iba acompañado por un monje, una cazadora de demonios regularmente buena en su labor de exterminadora, un kitsuke que a su parecer solo les quitaba el tiempo, una gata que bien podría ser utilizada como transporte y la miko que era reencarnación del antiguo "amor" de su hermano.

Esa miko que cuando la conoció solo lo irrito, lo hizo desear exterminarla más que nada en el mundo, deseaba causarle el mayor de los daños como fuera posible; solo había un problema menor; su hermano. Ese maldito hanyou bastardo vivía para protegerla lo cual a su parecer solo hacía que cayera más bajo en la cadena de orgullo.

Además, aunque jamás lo reconocería, esa miko ciertamente despertaba en él algo de curiosidad, pero era curiosidad de saber de dónde venía, porque usaba esas ropas tan extrañas y a la vez algo vulgares, curiosidad por saber porque estaba con el inútil de su hermano pero en fin, todas las cosas eran simplemente detalles que a él meramente no le importaban.

Ahora se encontraba entre el "grupo" si es que así se le podría llamar a la comitiva de su hermano, el demonio y sus seguidores; el demonio de dos cabezas que servía para transportar a Rin, esa niñata que aún no sabe porque la revivió, bueno en realidad es gratitud hacia la pequeña y una forma de hacerle ver que admira su valor y que con el paso del tiempo se ha convertido en la cosa que el "protege", porque en su interior tenía que reconocerlo, lo que le pasa a Rin si le incumbe y si algo la amenaza se tendrá que topar con anterioridad con él. Y al último se encuentra el demonio sapo, Jaken, si bien el no le importa demasiado, hay que reconocer que es un buen niñero para Rin, cuando menos la mantiene alejada y entretenida cuando él se va a pelear con el maldito de Naraku.

Aún se estaba rebatiendo por el qué hacer cuando el demonio y el grupo de su hermano entro en el claro donde él estaba, y como siempre, su hermano iba perdiendo.

-Viento Cortante!- Grito Inuyasha

-Agujero Negro!- aunó al ataque Miroku

-Hiraikotsu!- dijo la exterminadora

Y como siempre, pensó Sesshomaru; la miko, el kitsuke y la mononoke deben de estar escondidos esperando que se termine la batalla. Pero, si bien no iban tan mal en la pelea se estaban acercando hacia donde él estaba descansando y no se podía arriesgar a que en cualquier momento llegará Rin, así que sin más, se levanto, y ataco al demonio derrotándolo con un solo movimiento de sus garras.

El grupo queda sorprendido por la actitud del medio hermano de Inuyasha y no logran comprender porque intervino en la batalla. Sesshomaru sin ganas de dar explicaciones de su conducta simplemente desaparece del campo de batalla; dejando a Miroku, Sango y a Inuyasha muy desconcertados.

Ahora Sesshomaru se dirige hacia donde se supone que estaba descansando, pero para su terrible mala suerte se topa con la miko extraña que acompaña a su "hermano".

***otra vez esta miko impertinente*** piensa Sesshomaru, pero dispuesto a seguir con su noche calmada simplemente pasa por un lado de ella como si fuera un árbol y no una persona. Kagome conociendo el carácter del hermano mayor de Inuyasha trata de pasar desapercibida por él pero para mala suerte de ambos, un demonio trata de darle caza a la miko.

Sesshomaru sabe que no es de su incumbencia lo que le ocurra a la hembra de su hermano pero más desconcertado se siente cuando por instinto se pone entre el demonio y la sacerdotisa, recibiendo él el ataque del demonio. Confundido con su reacción de "protección" hacia la miko, simplemente mata al demonio inferior que había osado cruzarse en su camino, pero fue ahí cuando se percato que la miko en realidad si estaba herida y supone que con el peligro latente del demonio que la perseguía cayo inconsciente.

Dispuesto a marcharse antes de que despierte, se pone en marcha, pero justo en ese momento entran en el claro Rin y Jaken.

-Oh… es la Srita. Kagome!... y esta herida…- dice una preocupada Rin

-Rin, vámonos, esa miko no es de nuestra incumbencia- responde Sesshomaru con su habitual forma de hablarle a la pequeña humana.

-Pero Sr. Sesshomaru, Kagome ayudó y protegió a Rin muchas veces. Rin piensa que es su deber ayudarla ahora que está enferma- dice Rin, quien comienza a recostar a Kagome de una forma más práctica para revisar sus heridas sin causarle tantas molestias.

Sesshomaru no sabe que decidir por un lado debe de reconocer que esa miko protegió algunas veces a Rin, pero por otro lado nadie se lo pidió, pero él mismo Sesshomaru sabe que no puede negarle nada a la pequeña Rin, así que sin más acepta que la extraña miko del futuro pase la noche con ellos rogando al cielo que a su estúpido hermano no se le ocurra aparecerse por esos lados.


End file.
